Peach Blossom
is Peach's Final Smash that debuted in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The Final Smash reappeared in Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Description When Peach activates her Final Smash, she dances, and flower pedals and peaches falling to the ground. Opponents will sleep longer when the closer they to Peach."Pull foes into Peach's world, where they fall asleep. The closer they are to Peach, the deeper their slumber. Eat the fallen peaches to recover damage." –''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' instruction booklet, page 27 Additionally, opponents take damage depending on their distance from her.The closer the opponent is to Peach, the more damage they take. The player can recover his/her health by eating peaches.Peach's Move List: "Giant peaches descend from above, and nearby fighters fall asleep. The closer a fighter is to Peach, the longer they stay snoozing, giving Peach plenty of time to launch foes or recover health by eating the giant peaches." Additionally, aerial opponents can be KO'dKO is the abbreviation for knockout. KO'd is the informal past tense for knockout. above bottomless pits when Peach performs the Final Smash. In Super Smash Bros. 4, the range for the Peach Blossom has shortened and opponents fall asleep for less time. However, the Peach Blossom can now be used on opponents while on midair. The game uses different artworks of Peach were used. In Ultimate, the Peach Blossom has a dark pink background when Peach uses the Final Smash. Prior to patch 2.0.0, there was a bug on Peach Blossom and Daisy Blossom, the borders display incorrectly in scrolling stages. After patch 3.0.0, it reduced opponents' sleeping time with Daisy Blossom. Origin 's music in Super Mario Bros. 3.]] Princess Peach uses Sleepy Time to put opponents to sleep in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. The music is the faster version of the Coin Heaven music in Super Mario Bros. 3. Etymology The name is an obvious pun, including Peach's name. Peach blossom is a moth that is scientifically called Thyatira batis, a common species in the British Isles. Its brown forewrings has five pink and white blotches resembling peach blossom petals. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Peach Blossom is Peach's Final Smash in Brawl. Peach Blossom also appeared as a trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Peach Blossom is Peach's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. 4. Peach can activate the Final Smash while on midair. Aerial opponents are affected by the Final Smash. Peach spawns three large peaches and thirteen regular-sized peaches.The following peaches heal different damages. *Each large peaches heal 20% damage. *Each regular-sized peaches heal 5%. Images of Peach replaced Brawl's Peach illustrations. Additonally, Peach Blossom appeared as a trophy in the Wii U version. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Peach Blossom is Peach's Final Smash in Ultimate. Although there were no mechanical changes during Ultimate's release date, the dark pink background was added. Prior to 2.0.0, the borders displayed incorrectly in scrolling stages. After patch 3.0.0, it reduced opponents' sleeping time. Overall, it has been nerfed during its update history. Due to Daisy's presence in Ultimate, she also has a Final Smash that functions like Peach Blossom. Instead, it has an orange background and Daisy illustrations. Daisy summons edible daisies from the sky. Like Peach Blossom, it has been nerfed overall. Game data ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Peach's Move List: Giant peaches descend from above, and nearby fighters fall asleep. The closer a fighter is to Peach, the longer they stay snoozing, giving Peach plenty of time to launch foes or recover health by eating the giant peaches. Notes Trivia *The Super Smash Bros. Brawl Premiere Edition Guide incorrectly stated that Peach Blossom does not inflict damage to opponents. Although it correctly stated that it puts opponents to sleep. *Peach Blossom is one of the two Final Smashes to inflict sleeping status effects. The other being Negative Zone. **With Negative Zone, no longer used by Luigi. Peach Blossom was the only Final Smash to put opponents to sleep in Super Smash Bros. 4. ***However, Daisy has a new Final Smash called Daisy Blossom in Ultimate making it one of Final Smashes to put opponents to sleep. *Peach Blossom does not KO oppoents. However, it can be used as a set up to KO the opponent. Gallery Peach Blossom.jpg|Mario and Wario sleeping at WarioWare Inc., while Peach performs the Peach Blossom. SSBB Peach Blossom Trophy.png|Peach Blossom's trophy in Brawl. SSB43 Peach Blossom.jpg|Peach using Peach Blossom at 3D Land in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. SSB43 Peach Blossom-0.jpg|Peach taunting in her red-and-white dress next to the summoned peach in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. SSB4U Peach Blossom Trophy.png|Peach Blossom's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. SSBU Peach Blossom.jpg|Peach performing Peach Blossom at Final Destination. SSBU Peach Blossom Skill Preview.png|''Ultimate'''s Skill Preview of Peach Blossom. References See also: *Daisy Blossom *Final Smash *Negative Zone *Princess Peach External links *Peach Blossom on Nintendo Wiki. *Peach Blossom on Smash Bros. DOJO!! *Peach Blossom on Smashpedia. *Peach Blossom on SmashWiki. *Peach Blossom on Super Mario Wiki. Navigation Category:Final Smashes Category:Moves in Super Smash Bros. series